Re-masted and remade! Juubi No Familiar
by Mathewxox
Summary: Hey guys, it's me! I know it's been a while, but I'm here to bring some of my old stories back to life... Skills now sharpened, attitude now changed, let my power crumble the walls of evil around thou heart, for I am the Juubi, and I will crush my enemies!
Hey guys, its been quite a while since I last updated, sorry about that, and alot has changed, I went to college, redone my English GCSE's and was appointed the leading author in the college's paper, which took alot of my time. Since then, I was able to apply for a creative and alliterative writing course as a continued degree, which I was accepted into.

So yeah, my grammar has improved alot, and so I've decided to come back to and rewrite some of my old stories, a way of revealing some of the stress that plagues my life. And so, I am here to bring back my old work back to life.

 **Just so everything is clear, I do not own any of the anime used in the fanfiction, nor am I taking credit in any profitable ways.**

 **Oh, and Naruto will look like he does in 'tales of a gusty ninja', for references sake.**

Well, I guess its time to do what I've longed to do, write for people to read and enjoy.

 **Let the spirits guide you, because people are to blind to do it for themselves.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **A new world and life.**

I once wondered how I managed to do the things I do; becoming a sage, mastering the hatred that plagued me, taking in the dark, corrupted, chakra from Kurama and making it pure, atleast to the point that he no longer was "evil", training day and night to become powerful enough to defeat Madara, the unknown Kaguya, then resurrection and re-sea of the ten tails. After which, being told that, even after defeating the most powerful beings in the world, I was not good enough to be the Hokage, smiling and hiding my emotions like I would normally do. After-all, going up I was never the one to show my emotions, hiding behind a perfectly made mask.

I had changed through the many years of constant abuse and pushing, especially my choose in clothing, I still loved my orange: afterall it showed that I was a perfect mix of my mother and father. But, I now preferred fitting clothes, ones that allowed the mobility without scarifying defense, consisting of rusty orange armour worn over a simple black suit with black boots. The armour was constructed from numerous metal plates, formed into multiple protective guards along my body; each collar of my shoulder guards bore the Uzuamki symbol.

And yet, even with the sudden change though, no'one seemed to notice the difference, even when I started to grow my hair longer, only a few commented on it. Then it was sudden change of combat, I started to use duo Bo, which were always on him person, and yet no'one mentioned it. Everything seemed to change me, the drain, the lack of support and love.

It's still a mystery to me on how I'm able to cope, I knew that I had determination to never give in, I had it in spades, but I never knew where it came from, maybe it was because I was a reincarnation, and that was one of the traits I had inherited, or maybe it was something that my parents passed down to me, like a wired emotion bloodline. But still, even with that powerful emotion inside of me, being told that I wasn't _worthy_ of being hokage hit home hard.

It had been a couple of days since then, I had was left angry and dishearten from the rejection, the tug of darkness slowly creeping in, but I knew I could never give in, never give up, so instead of mopping, I've decided to push the unwanted feelings aside in favor of training in the art of sealing, more specifically in space and time travel, to hopefully improve on my father's technique that made him famous, the Flying Thunder God Technique.

Now, working on a technique that involved with space and time, even separately, was dangerous, but messing with both of them while not having a clear mind was obviously a bad idea, something I should of taken more into consideration. Setting up to use the flying thunder god, I allowed the pure essence of Nature itself to combine with my chakra, transcending the norm of man and becoming a sage. "Okay, lets see if I can teleport the power of my punch to my seal." I whispered to myself, hoping that the new technique wouldn't back-fire horridly.

In a flash, I was in darkness, endless polls of void were my eyes companions, but I knew that I was not knocked out, seeing as I could "look" around, and see my hands, just. Shifting around in some random direction, I tired to come up with some kind of theory as to where and when I was. But before I had anymore time to come up with any plausible explanation, I was ripped out of my location and trust into light, a glare of sunshine hitting my eyes with such intensity that it blinded me.

Blinking away the pain and light, my vision soon returned to the point that I could see blurry figures around me, all dressed in white and brown. Narrowing my eyes, I tried to make out the shapes, trying to push pass the mirage that covered their faces, however I couldn't seem to focus, and, before I knew it, I was once again forced into darkness without my permission, only this time, I couldn't move nor see.

 **XXXXOXXXX**

It had been a long day for one Tabitha, she had been awoke early from a unwanted vision from the past, a haunted memory of a women that looked like a older version of herself; long blue hair, sharp but caring blue eyes, and pale skin, her mother. The nightmare was that of the same women slowly descending into insanity, her strong and unbreakable mother, broken by a drug planted in a drink meant for her.

Waking in a deep sweet wasn't the best feeling in the world, one that Tabitha had the unpleasant honor of experiencing for the past couple of days, which was followed by sudden rush of fear sweeping across her. She had quickly overcame the emotions and processed to get ready for her lesson, afterall today was the day she would summon her familiar, she needed to be clear of mind to be able to summon the best possible partner.

Then again, it wasn't just her summoning today, all the second year students were given two weeks to prepare for the event, giving everyone a good time to research a ritual or find a heirloom to increase the summoners chance of gaining a familiar of a certain type, there are so many familiars after all, and not all complimented the caster's fighting style and magic, so it wasn't a shock to see someone using a catalyst to summon a familiar.

But unlike them, Tabitha didn't need a catalyst or ritual to summon, she had enough power to summon one by acting like a beacon for familiars to jump to, like a portal, atleast she hoped so- that what she trained to do.

"Tabitha?"

Glancing to the side, Tabitha was greeted by the sight of a tall, young woman with long, red hair and brownish-gold eyes. On her neck laid a gold necklace-like ring that was hidden behind a black cloak, which was pinned into a large badge that had the symbol of the academy engraved in it. Adding to this, she was dressed in a white, fitted, long-sleeved blouse, which left her large bust exposed, and a black, short skirt with a pair of long, gold boots, which reaches said skirt.

"Kirche."

The now identified female smirked as she leaned forwards, a smirk planted on her pretty face. "So, are you ready for the summoning today, I heard that Zero is going to try and out summon all of us." The girl remarked, a snort escaping her nose as she shook her head. "Its almost laughable, that girl couldn't do the simplest of spells, how could she possibly hope to summon something good?"

Tabitha didn't reply as glanced to her side, she had gotten dressed and left for class, her mind focused on the subject of summoning, continuing to think on the subject of her future familiar as she read a book on warding against "evil" familiars while warding, something she hoped would come in handy. "Cross dimension familiars?" a single line of text that instantly gained the attention of the blue haired teen, wonder sparkling her usual emotionless eyes. Glancing down, the teen could help but read on the mystery subject, one she hadn't heard of before. "Whilst rare, familiars from other dimensional "plain" are extremely powerful, strong enough to match even the strongest triangle mages." She continued, her interest increasing by the concept of a powerful partner. "However, their rarity wasn't because they were hard to summon, it was the sheer amount of power someone would need to drag a familiar to this domain."

"That's a interesting concept." Kirche remarked as she leaned over the small blue haired girl's shoulder, a raised eyebrow showing her sudden peak of interest. "I wonder if I could do it, I might even get a cute familiar." The red-head joked, leaning back against her chair with a smirk. "No, I'd rather have a summoner I could work with, than a parent that would complete drain me to keep up with." she continued, shaking her head negatively. "What about you Tabitha, think you could match this 'super' familiar's power?"

Ignoring Kirche's joke, the blue haired teen glanced back down at her book in wonder, maybe she might be able to, maybe not, either way, she was going to attempt to summon it, even if it meant sacrificing her health, maybe this new summon could save her mother.

After the short, and uneventful, class ended, the second years were escorted by a bald teacher, Jean Colbert, to the left side of the school into an open field. "Okay students, line up." the man said gently, stepping infront of the crowd of students, awaiting their movements. "The day has finally come for the summoning ritual." Jean continued as the students lined up, one after another. "this is the first test since you advanced from the first year, joining the ranks of the second years, and the scared first day where you meet your familiars, with whom you will spend your lives as nobles." he finished, drawing a since circle into the ground with his staff, before he seemingly summoned a note book from nowhere. "Marian Hawke, please step forwards and preform your ritual."

Tabitha and Kirche watched as black haired girl walked forwards, a barely noticeable playful smirk on her face, her bright light blue eyes had a slight sparkle to them. The girl bowed with the smirk still present, before suddenly getting in a stance, her weapon of choice -a staff with a blade on the end- infront of her, the bud end pointing forwards, with her left hand hovering under it.

Suddenly her hand under the staff glowed with a deep purple mist, escaping from underneath armour. **"Voca me anus ferarum nos victoriam."** Hawke began to chant, speaking in a language that nobody near her had heard of before, a giant purple pentagram appearing as she spoke, her eyes closed as she focused her mana to command a familiar of superior power to be summoned. " **Deos invocans te , et vastitas maledicti hominis.** " A large purple smoke erupted from the pentagram, an intoxicating feeling in the air as it flowed onto the grass below. " **Praeceptum regulae et audivi vocem docentium me , et tu poteris fortissimus.** " a chilling air rushed past everyone in the field, fear slowly taking it's grasp on their hearts. " **Mundemus nos mala mundi venit ad me, ut possit esse liber, pacis** **commoda** " **.**

Without warning, a flash of gold blinded everyone in the area, making some cry out in shock. Hawke, who had her eyes closed, was seemingly unaffected as she opened her eyes, only for the sight of a man like no other she had seen before, summoned before her, orange flames and lighting crackling around him like a second skin, his eyes open to show a pair of pure red fox like pupils and golden iris, a neutral look on his face. " **Vocatum est venas susurri eius invitamentum prudentissimus est.** " his tone was empty, but seemed to be heavy, making the young mage shake gently. However, the overwhelming presence was shifted, overpowered, as the being was suddenly extinguished, leaving his flame form dissipated and his real appearance reveled to all who were able to look on.

The being, whom looked like a demonic being no more than a second again, was now a young, 18 year old teen, that had bright yellow hair, that was spiked more so on the left side of his face, bright sky blue eyes with black slanted pupils, and slightly tanned skin. Even though he was young, the teen had a sharp jawline, one that gave him a distinct older look, and six identical whiskers, three either cheek, that seemed to just "fit" his persona.

Covering the male's body was a black full body suit, one that had several different pieces of armour attached to it, like duo arm guards, a green armour'd chest piece slung over it, one that had many different pockets and scrolls attached to it, with some additional military boots on his feet and some tap that wrapped up to his upper ankle.

Surprised by the outcome, the female frowned as she watched the male lower to the ground, before suddenly dropping to his knees, his head drooping, but not completely falling, like a knight knelling to his king, or queen in this case. Stepping forwards, the mage looked down at the undeniable handsome man. Glancing down at his face, the women went to knell down to him, even if he was nearly 2 foot taller than her, however, before she could seal the teen as her familiar, the blond's eyes snapped open and he jumped away from her, startling the usually cocky mage.

"..."

Naruto, who had finally regained consciousness, glanced around his surrounded, searching for any sign of any fellow shinobi, or atleast someone he knew. Unfortunately, his luck was not that great, as everyone standing infront of him was dressed in clothes he hadn't seen before. Frowning, the male extended his sensing ability in hopes of finding the strongest source chakra, only to feel nothing at all.

"Hey, you." a voice speaking in an unknown language echoed in the blond's ear, making turn back to the person he woke up to, her face had lost its gentle look and in it's place was a scowl. "What are you doing, you're my familiar, now accept my blessing." she continued, unknown to her that the familiar hadn't a clue as to what she was saying.

"Excuse me?" the blond asked in confusion, his emotion reading skill deduced that he had done something that had offended the girl. "Hey, what do think you're doing?!" Naruto growled out when the girl suddenly forced him into place with some unknown force, one that he began to break free from.

"Sit still!" the black haired mage growled out as she tried her hardest to hold the male with her magic, holding her staff towards the male in an attempt to pinpoint her magic. However, the boy's pure power soon started to overwhelm her, so in a last ditch effort, the girl rushed forwards, stabbing her staff into the ground, before cupping the teen's face and kissing him.

Shocked, the blond stopped struggling and starred blankly into the girl's closed eye lids. The girl soon let go, a smirk on her face as she allowed a sliver of saliva continue to connect the two, before baking away, grabbing her staff in her retreat. "Finally, you're such a strange familiar." She continued, frowning as the blond continued to stare blankly ahead of him. "Hey, you there blondie?"

Naruto, surprised that the sudden action, blinked owlishly as he stared at the girl, his eyes wider than usual, much to the annoyance of the mage. 'W-what the hell just happened?!" he thought to himself, a mixture of being in an unknown place with wired energy and way to invasive people had shut him down for the moment, his mind trying

Shaking her head, the women glanced behind her, looked at the shocked looked on her fellow mage's faces, some however were smirking as if her familiar before them looked weak or pathetic, something that just made her think that they're delusional.

"Ha, it looks like Miss high and mighty couldn't even summon a proper familiar, she got a peasant instead." a brown haired boy with no notable features laughed out, his change to finally stand out had come and he was going to exploit it for all it was worth. "What a loser." He continued, pushing his thoughts on others, making some of the other students laugh.

Soon, most of the students were laughing at Hawke, the only reaction she gave was that of a slight frown, as if they were trying to get a rise out of her. As the students continued to make fun of her without remorse, Marian knelt before the frozen and confused blond, a spell book in one hand whilst her other placed itself on the teen's forehead. "to thee subject say: By this spell, when thou mouth reopens, the language of today... Be spoken." She whispered, combining her magic with her knowledge before pushing it into the teen's recovering mind. "Can you understand me?"

Naruto's head snapped towards to the Hawke as the words left her lip, his blond hair bouncing as he nodding gently, his expression changing from shock back to its natural, stoic, state. "Who are you?" he asked, glancing at the tall-ish female teen with curiosity, silently hiding the pain of having a new language rammed into his brain.

Smirking, the girl stood up straight, holding her hand towards kneeling teen before her. "Names Marian Hawke, call me what ya want." The black hair girl informed as pulled the surprising heavy blond up with a slight grunt. "What about you, what's your name?"

"Uzuamki Naruto, call me Naruto." the blond remarked as he glanced around the ground, his eyes narrowed as he tried to pick apart the defenses of his current location, just in case he needed an escape. "What is this place?" To him, it looked like some kind of academic school, a place for students to learn, however the teens standing before him all seemed to have some kind of combat experience leading him to believe that this school was a little more than just that.

"Nice to meet, Naruto." the girl said with a smirk, ignoring the students behind her as she focused on her familiar. "and for this place, you're currently at The Tristain Academy of Magi, the leading school in magic development." Hawke remarked, using her magic of choose, fire, to show the blond her prowess.

"Magic?" the blond said, mostly to himself, as he tried to get a feel of the blue flames that Hawke held, only to raise an eyebrow in surprise when he felt no chakra in it. "That's quite... strange, I've never felt anything like these flames before.", it felt like real flames, but with an artificial warmth to it. "It's temperature is less than what a normal flame would produce, interesting."

"So, now that you know where you are, I want to explain why you're here." the said as she gained the attention of the blond, whom was deep in thought. "You see..."

However, before the dark haired fire mage, her teacher took a step forwards, his normally friendly face now masked by a deep frown. "Miss Hawke, while I know the new arrival of your familiar is special, we must move on, there is plenty of time to bond with him later, but for now, please return to the side of the field, so that the next student may summon their familiar."

"Sorry Sir, I'll move straight away." Having enough modesty to atleast blush at her own mistake, Marian nodded as she grasped her familiar's hand and started to drag him away, ignoring the snickering coming from the other students. "Come on Naruto, we'll talk in a minuet." The blond shinobi nodded gently as he was dragged by the girl, glancing towards the other students, trying to get a feel of their strength, only to be disappointment when he couldn't get a good enough grasp on their true power, seeing as having more chakra, or magic in this case, didn't make a person stronger. "As I was saying," Marian remarked, snapping the teen out of his thoughts, as she stopped dragging the teen across the field. "There's an actual reason why I summoned you here, atleast there's a goal I need for you to help me achieve." the girl remarked, glancing to the side, ignoring the frown on the blond teen's face. "You see, when I was young, I lived with my parents and two siblings. We had a fairly calm life, with dad teaching me magic and staff combat, while also teaching my sister the same thing, my brother however didn't have a lick of mana in his system, so he was trained intensively. Anyway, my father, who was a known solider, often left from home, leaving my family to fend for themselves." Marian remarked, glaring at the floor as she revealed her past. "So in anger, I tried to summon him to me, in hopes of making him spend more time for me, but unfortunately it wasn't him that was summoned, it was me being sent into this realm."

Naruto, who had figured that the girl had probably tried to reverse summon, sighed in defeat, maybe he'd a better chance of getting back to his home. "Look, that's a sad and all, but I can't stay for long, I was just about to go on vacation for the first time of my life." the shinobi said truthfully, rubbing his temples in hopes of ridding his slowly approaching headache. "I'm not the best at dimensional travel, but hopefully I can get it figured out as soon as possible, shouldn't be too hard."

Blinking rapidly, the girl of 16 stepped forwards, her face now a frown. "Look, I get that I probably summoned you from something important, but I need your help!" She continued, stepping forwards so she was right in his face. "And you're going to help me, I've already mark you as my partner!" She growled as she grasped the teen's hand, pulling it up unwillingly to Naruto's face, showing an entwined design of a rose without it's petals.

"The heck is this?" The blond said in interest, trying figure out what kind of seal was planted on his hand, it was similar to a bind seal one would place on a life partner, but a bit different in its execution. "When did you manage to do this?!" he would of known if someone had placed a seal on him, even while state of unconsciousness. "And why?"

Shaking her head, the mage pulled out a neckless from her within cleavage. "You see this?" the girl remarked, showing said neckless that had the same design as the mark on Naruto's hand, before tucking it back between her breasts. "It's the mark of my clan from my home, one that I've learned to place on people." the black haired mage revealed with a smirk, showing the same mark on her own palm. "However, before I needed to use my magic as a catalyst." She said with a frown, glancing towards the mark on her hand. "But, saying that, I used something different with you, I connected my mark with your mana to have a constant supply of energy to connect us, though the only way was to kiss you, something I need to change if I want to do it again."

Blinking in confusion, the male whipped a thumb across his lips in surprise, a faint wetness on them from the bonding. "Interesting, I hadn't of considered the connection was with my chakra." Naruto remarked, slowly flaring his chakra, seeing if it would effect the mark, only to be surprised when he felt a foreign energy- most probably the mana Marian was talking about- enter his mark, flaring it. "Now then, that's strange."

"Y-yeah."

Glancing to the side, the blond was surprised to see that his summoner was panting, for a reason he didn't know, her eyes tired and her face red. "What's up with you?"

Glaring up, the mage growled slightly, exhaustion slowly taking over her body. "No, no I'm not. It would seem that your mana is several hundreds time as large as mine, and the process of summoning you took the majority of mine, and the effect of it is slowly taking its cause." the girl said, swaying slightly as she tried to step side forwards. "Crap, I need to lie down, wake me when everyone has finished." The girl demanded as she laid down, passing out as soon as she finished talking, much to the blond's surprise.

Blinking in surprise, the blond glanced back to the students that were currently summoning, seeing if their method was different to his own. Narrowing his eyes, the teen watched as a teen with red hair, standing just 5 inches bellow him, stepped forwards, her aura was that of arrogance, with her wand withdrawn. Even with his enhanced hearing, the teen was unable to hear the words spoken from the girl's lips, only the second she was done a portal, with a red glow to it, opened like a tear in the sky before a fire beast with red scales and a flame on its tail exited out of it, a low growl erupting from it's throat.

"Interesting, its seems to be like a smaller salamander of that of Hanzo's" Naruto thought to himself as he tried to evaluate the beast strength, finding several of the beast's weaknesses just by glancing alone. "Slow, weak under the belly, and water." he whispered to himself, frowning at the obvious flaws, but didn't say anything- after that was the red-head's job. "However, I can tell that most of the students here rely on their magic to much, sacrificing their strength and close quarters ability."

"Most, but not all." A rough yet feminine tone spoke behind the blond, sending chills down the seasoned shinobi's neck. Turning around, the teen was greeted by the sight of a 5'8 female teen with wild red hair and matching color eyes. Unlike the rest of her fellow students, she wears a black open jacket over a white buttoned shirt, with a black square end tie loosely worn around the collar, and a short black slitted skirt. "But then again, you don't seem to care that much, your aura is larger than anyone here."

"And you seem to have battle experience of your own, seeing as your body is tensed and your eyes are constantly shifting, paranoid?" Naruto remarked, turning from the summoning ritual and looking at the red-head -what was it with red-heads' and being attractive? "But then again, I could just be over-looking somethings, like the sudden tensing of your right leg- giving me reason to think that you're more committable with kicks than pushes." the blond analyzed, making the red-head's eyes widen slightly from surprise. "Uzuamki Naruto, by the way, nice to meet you."

"Lee Young Moon, same to you." The red-head said with a smirk, holding her aim out towards the blond. Seeing this, Naruto clapped his hand against the girl's wrist, a smile lingering on his face, before shaking and letting go. "Man, you've got quite the grip there." Moon joked, shaking her wrist in fake pain, before turning towards the summoning side of the field. "Welp, looks like I'm up, wish me luck." Before the blond could get so much as a word in, the girl had moved, rushing towards the center of the field at surprising speeds, almost standard chunin level.

However, before he could watch the girl summon her familiar, a short girl walked infront of him, a sharp glare of amusement one her face. "So, you're the mysterious summoning... you're shorter than I thought you'd be." she remarked, making the blond infront of her frown in annoyance. "And more handsome." A tick mark appeared on the teen's forehead as he glared at the short, pink haired, girl, standing infront of him, an annoying smirk on her face. Said girl looks like a young lass because of her height, barely breaching 5 foot. She had long curly pink hair and corresponding color for her big eyes. Her uniform, much like all of the female students around her, includes a long-sleeved blouse underneath a long indigo coat reaching her feet, a black skirt, and a pair of long black stocking-like socks, covered by a pair of black shoes. "What are you looking at?"

"A midget, apparently." the teen remarked sarcastically, getting a growl from the girl. "One that has a bad attitude." Naruto continued, smirking down at the pinkette, a faint groaning interrupting his mocking. "So you're awake?" the familiar asked the summoner, glancing back at the black haired mage, who had woken up in a surprising amount of time, seeing as he had only be talking with his new red-head friend for 5 or so minuets. "Feeling better?"

"S-shut up." A tried, pained, groan escaped the dark haired mage's lips as she lifted herself up, winching as her body suddenly flared up. "God, this sucks." Marian croaked out whilst rubbing her shoulder, the ache from exhaustion was far worse then what she thought it would be.

Sighing, Naruto allowed a little chakra run into his hand, a faint green glow lighting the skin, his high concentration working into overdrive to keep the glow from dissipating. "Just sit still, I'll have you up in a jiffy." the blond sighed gently, pushing his palm against the dark haired girl's shoulder blades, ignoring the random pinkette watching in interest.

The effect was all but immediate, Marian's eyes grew wide as a low groan escaped the girl's lips, much to the girl's own embarrassment, as a warmth spread through her body. "W-what is this?!" the girl asked in a low time, her body not following her commands, as small moan continued to escape from her mouth, the pain becoming less and less.

"It's a healing technique, one I have yet to perfect." Naruto remarked as he finished up on the girl's back, wiping away the sweet forming on his brow, before standing back up, ignoring the blushing mess that was the pinkette, her face matching her hair. "While you were passed out, I meet two of your fellow students, the pink one behind me, and the red-head coming this way." the shinboi remarked all of the sudden when he saw Moon walking towards him, a yellow panther striding alone side her. "Interesting..."

As Naruto continued to analyze the new familiar, Marian had released just who Naruto had meet, the first she didn't mind to much, she had sparred against the red-head a knew that she had incredible hand to hand combat and above average magic, something Moon combined together whilst fighting. She had Marian respect, her strength matched the black haired mage, which was quite the surprise for the cross-dimensional girl, and she was fair more advance in the techniques she used, and how she used them.

However, the second she saw the other person her familiar had mentioned, a deep frown masked her face, her dislike for weak and ignorant people taking control of her emotions. Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière, a noble born in the state Tristain, her stubborn and arrogant nature was as bad as any noble, her family being one of the well known ones, furthering her already inflated echo. "Vallière." Marian said without emotion, trying her best not to snare at the twerp. "I still haven't forgiven you for blowing up my notebook, it's taken me the past month to make a repairing spell for it." she continued, frowning as she brought out a leather covered book out, getting a nervous chuckle from the pink haired mage.

"Hawke, I'm surprised you even managed to summon something, your mana pools seems to be lacking the size to summon even a orc." Louse remarked with a smirk, glancing back to the blond talking with Moon, before chuckling in humor. "But then again, summoning a peasant seems to be in your caliber, if only barely." Louise said arrogantly, smirking in a way that just pissed Marian off. "Unlike your's, my familiar will be so powerful that its stare alone would petrify you."

"Louise Françoise, please step forwards." The teacher, who had been focusing on his other students, called out, allowing Tabitha walk past him with her familiar, a light blue dragon that stood at 10 foot tall. "Miss Françoise?" he called once again, smiling gently as he watched said pink haired teen walk forwards with a mix of pride and confidence; maybe she had an actual plan for the summoning? "Ah, good, please start your summoning once you're ready."

Smiling smugly, Louise turned from the secretly fuming Marian and strode pass Naruto and Moon, her smug smile becoming even more smug, before matching to the centre of the field. "I, Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, in the name of the great Five Pentagon Powers, following my fate, summon a familiar." Without so much as a warning, the girl started to chant, getting a round of raise eye brows.

"I've never head anything like that before..." Naruto commented, frowning as a light green appeared in his mind, getting a nod of agreement from both his companions. "I wonder whats gonna happen?"

As if Louise heard his comment, the pink haired mage shot her wand, a simple black designed one that was around 20cm long, before, out of nowhere, an explosion happened right infront of the girl, making a thick black cloud cover the area.

"You've got to be kidding me..."


End file.
